A Night With The Master
by RockyTheCreatureOfTheNight
Summary: Dr. Frank N. Furter was enjoying a rather pleasant day until he remember that is 'baby' Rocky was still upstairs after snuggling into bed with him last night.


It was a rather peaceful day, All the more to enjoy not being outside in such peaceful day. Dr. Frank N. Furter was sitting in his little living room. He'd been though a rather tiring night with his little Rocky. It was late in the afternoon and Rocky was still upstairs, Sound asleep in Frank's . Furter decided that it would be a good idea to go check on Rocky. He slowly lifted himself from his chair, Kicking of his heels. He ascended up the stairs to his own room, Quietly opening the door hoping not to wake little Rocky if he was asleep. Frank was greeted with a small grunt from Rocky. "Oh baby, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Frank closed the door and rushed over to pulled Rocky close to him, Rocky was nothing but a big baby, A pet in Frank's eyes but he loved him none the less. Rocky usually had that sad puppy look to him anyway. He softly rubbed Rocky's hair. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep." He kissed Rocky's didn't really mind. He almost liked the fact that Dr. Furter babied him. Even more so, He liked having Franks undivided attention whenever he wanted it. Frank was rubbing circles on Rocky's back, It was rather comforting. Rocky leaned over slowly and kissed Franks cheek for the first time in a long time.

Frank made a soft giggled and kissed Rocky's lips softly, Which Rocky tried to return. He wasn't the best with these but then again. He wasn't the best at a lot of things. Frank slowly slipped his tongue over Rocky's bottom lip, Forgetting that entry to his mouth would be very easy. Rocky whimpered a bit at this, He had no clue what to do at this point. Frank pulled away with a small sigh. He would have to take over from pushed his little baby back on the bed, Kissing Rocky with extreme force. Shoving his tongue into Rocky's mouth he received a small moan from Rocky. He didn't really know what was happening. He just knew that he liked it. Frank hand his hands down Rocky's sides, rubbing them softly. Oh, Frank had made the PERFECT man. The man that he dreamed of making love to like had poor little Rocky pinned underneath him, Struggling to get free…And that's exactly what he did. Rocky pinned Frank down, Receiving a low sexual growl from the man underneath him. Oh, Frank loved that his man was becoming dominant over him. It was oh, so very arousing. He swore that his panties had shrunk a few sizes, Not that he grabbed Rocky's soft cheeks, Kissing him harshly. He wanted more then this, Hoping Rocky wouldn't put up any resistance. Rocky gave a small grunt and tried kissing back again. This got Frank excited again, He pulled Rocky closer. Rocky slowly ran his hands down Franks sides copying what Frank had done to him so many had gotten off Frank to let him take his corset off. He slipped his gloves, panties and fishnets off. Frank then tackled Rocky into another passionate kiss. Rocky didn't realize that Frank was slipping his own underwear off. He then pinned Frank underneath him yet again with another grunt. He knew what to do from here.

Rocky slowly pushed himself into Frank, knowing that Frank liked to be dominated. Frank gave a loud moan, Never feeling this much pleasure in a while. Rocky started thrusting slowly after a while of trying to let Frank get used to him being inside of wrapped his arms around Rocky's neck, Along with his legs. Rocky slowly started rocking his hips into Franks. Much to Franks pleasure, Rocky himself was also getting a lot of pleasure out of this. He'd tasted blood and he wanted more. He couldn't really help it. Rocky was just the perfect man to have relive his kept up this thrusting pace much to Franks displeasure. He wanted it fast and hard. "R-Rocky! Speed it up..!" He gasped softly. Rocky obeyed in an instant, his thrusting get much faster then before. He just wanted to make Frank happy. Frank, His master. His creator. He lived to please kept thrusting into Frank, listening to him moan rather loudly. Rocky grabbed his legs, pulling them up in hopes to get even more inside of Frank. This caused said man to let out another gasp. Rocky doing something that Frank didn't tell him to do was very unusual, He loved it. Rocky groaned and started slamming into Frank wildly. His pace got rapidly faster and his thrusting got didn't take long for Frank to cum all over his own chest with a giant scream. Rocky then pulled himself out of Frank and came over his chest as well. This caused Frank to lay there panting with a huge smile on his face. "G-Good job, Rocky." He gasped slightly. Rocky breathed heavily and let himself crawl over next to Frank and curl up beside him. They both fell asleep that way, Rocky cuddling up to Frank.


End file.
